The Ice Princess
by finalfantasy13-2lover
Summary: Soft pink cheeks, piercing eyes, skin as white as snow. Flushed pink cheeks, cobalt blue eyes, warmth radiating from every pore of his body.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I wrote this because of a new manga I was reading... Enjoy!**

* * *

Soft pink cheeks, piercing eyes, skin as white as snow. She awakens from her slumber to look at her beautiful kingdom. Ice, snow, and frost for miles and miles on end. It reflects on her personality for she is cold, an ice queen. Her heart, frozen as fragile as a snowflake if it breaks, she does. Her gaze wonders to the kingdom across filled with warmth and light owned by a handsome young prince. The young prince devilishly handsome, intelligent beyond his years, had always found her to be wonderful.

Flushed pink cheeks, cobalt blue eyes, warmth radiating from every pore of his body. He is a handsome young prince of the kingdom of light, his heart filled with warmth and he is able to melt anything on contact. Maybe even the Princess's heart...

She rules her fair kingdom with class and power which can only be accessed by a woman of high caliber. He wants to be her knight in shining armor, her prince...hers.

"Sir Roxas, do you want me to ready your suit for today?" A maid walks in picking up his clothing, getting ready for her daily routine.

He smiles. "That's quite alright Kairi, thank you very much."

The maid strolls off and the prince looks back at his fair kingdom, taking in the sunlight and thinking of... her.

She sits down on her window sill, staring, daydreaming. A maid brings her breakfast. The same as usual sea salt ice cream, ice cubes, and ice cold water. All she can eat is anything cold or made of ice. It's not very fun really. She wishes she can eat other foods but they are too warm for her taste. If she eats them she melts and she doesn't know what will happen afterwards. She continously eats her ice cream and stares outside. Palace life is extremely boring especially with all the work she has to do. Decrees and laws to pass, learning the violin, she wants to have fun. She is forbidded from going outside the palace. People from outside the ice kingdom have been hunting down the princess's blood for a while now. Or that's what they say...

An idea popped into her mind, thinking of escaping from the palace. People thought of the princess as weak and wouldn't be able to defend herself in certain situations. Maybe because she was shy and dainty, maybe because she doesn't know about life outside the palace. She knows archery and she has a marvelous aim. She'll be fine.

_"Okay so tonight I'll escape and see how it is outside the palace.."_

She smiles to herself and waits to night to appear. She can taste the wonder of escape on her lips, the joyful rush coursing through her veins. The princess has never experienced such delight in her life and it's rare. She stares back at her beautiful kingdom and thinks about the conditions they kingdom will be in while she's gone.

* * *

**Okay so here is the first chapter of this fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Midnight Escape

**A/N: Here is another installment of the Ice Princess and I hope you enjoy this one. I think this chapter isn't as good as the last but I will leave that your perception. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She sleeps, her porcelain skin shine against the moonlight. Her servant checks on her, kisses her forehead and wishes her a restful night. Her door clicks shut and her eyes flutter open. She looks at her surroundings to make sure no one is there but she only sees her cat Mittens. She crepts towards her window, trying not to make a sound but Mittens follows suit. She trys moving the cat but he wouldn't budge. She picks the cat up and he scratches her and she starts bleeding. Swears come out her mouth and she pushes Mittens into a closet and locks it. She approaches the window and starts picking at the lock. A moment later it opens and she lowers herself onto the window sill. She reaches towards the tree branch outside her window and steadies herself on it so she wouldn't fall. She slowly descends herself down the tree and runs for the fence. She swiftly moves past the guards, attempting not to make a sound and then she steps on a tree branch. A guard turns his head and she hides behind a tree. He turns his head and she continues to go to the fence. She approaches the barb-wired fence and slowly climbs up trying to avoid the barb-wire. She scratches her leg but ignores the cut and keeps climbing. She climbs down the fence and limps towards the woods.

He walks gracefully throughout the woods that separate their kingdoms. It's neither cold or hot in the forest so it's perfect for all. The prince wonders through the forest, reminiscing about the days he spent here with his mother. She taught him about life and how all living things have a purpose. He learned how to respect things for the way they are. He strolls through the red trees, taking in the fresh air. Luminescent plants, water with the gift of immortality it was a very beautiful place to be. Roxas was thinking maybe it's time to go back into the palace until he heard a rustle in the bushes. He moves past the bushes to come face to face with a girl.

She scurries into the forest, moving farther and farther away from the palace. She smirks to herself as it was so easy to escape. She winces and looks down at her hand and leg. They're bleeding but she doesn't care, she only cares for freedom. The guards are probably looking for her at the moment. She sits down on a rock and then rips her night gown. She wraps it around her leg and continues to limp throughout the forest. She runs her hand against the red saplings that cover most of the area. The princess has never seen a place more magnificent than the forest not even than the palace garden. She limps towards a raspberry bush and starts plucking off the berries. She puts them in her mouth, savoring the sweet juices that flow in. She plucks more from the bush and eats them making her mouth very messy. She hears a rustle coming from the other side of the bush, the leaves then part and she comes face to face with a boy. The prince to be exact.

* * *

**Okay I was being lazy and evil today so I'm so sorry that this chapter is much shorter but I'll make the next one longer! I just needed my creative juices to flow! Please review!**


End file.
